Twinstincts
by Sonamyloversega
Summary: Lonnie and Leon are twins from district 4. Despite their physical similarities, personality wise they are nothing alike. So when the unthinkable happens, can they finally push their differences aside and put their heads together? Chapter 5- UP!
1. An Introduction, And Horror

**Yay! New fic! Let's celebrate! *Dances around like a madman* Okay. Let's start.**

**_ Chapter 1: Meet The Twins_**

_In district four, the day that the quarter-quell card is read has come. But first, I think you should meet my friends, Lonnie and Leon._

"Leon! Leon!" Leon Shade Weiscoff is brought into reality by his twin sister, Lonnie Marie Weiscoff. Now, let me tell you: These two are opposites. They look alike, yes, with the same sea green eyes with flecks of blue, slightly tanned skin tone, and straight black hair, but these two are anything but the same personality wise.

Lonnie is usually quiet, intelligent, calculating. She relies on her brains and cleverness. She gets quite annoyed when people don't listen to her. (Especially Leon)

Leon is loud and outgoing, strong and overconfident. He shoves common sense aside to make way for strength. He gets annoyed by Lonnie's know-it-all attitude.

"Leon, get up. You're making a fool of yourself in front of Gia." Leon shoots up in bed, his hair disheveled and unruly. "Gia..." He mutters. "Hi..."

"Hi, Leon." A feminine voice answers. Gia was Leon's girlfriend (A cheerleader, of course :S) "Meet me outside, when you're ready. I have something..." She smiles. Leon gets up as soon as she leaves and grins. "Well, then. No time to-"

"She's playing you." Lonnie says simply, putting on her old-nearly-washed-to-rags jacket.

"What?"

Lonnie looks up, her eyes hard. "Leon, she's playing you. Once she has what she wants, she'll leave you."

"Ha! Yeah, okay. Anyway, any food? Leon's tank is on E!"

Lonnie rolls her eyes. "We have a few slices of bread in the cabinet. And stop talking in the third person. You're fifteen, not four." She leaves, muttering about ignorance and idiocy.

Leon shrugs. "Looks like little-miss-know-it-all forgot to take a chill pill." He takes out a slice of bread and wrinkles his nose. "Repetitive. I think I'll skip breakfast today." He throws the bread on the floor and changes into his second (And last) change of clothing. He slips into his too-small loafers and leaves.

... Later...

The whole Weiscoff family-Leon, Lonnie, their mom, and little ten year old sister Erica- Went into district four's square for the reading of the card. President Snow's image appeared on the big screen. Fishing boats where docked, as this program was mandatory viewing.

"Hello, Panem." The president opens with. "And good luck." He takes out the envelope marked "75".

"To remind the districts that no matter what your strength or citizen ship, the capitol rules, all citizens can be reaped. Young or old, (From twelve and up,) Victor or not, on the third quarter quell."

...Wailing breaks out among the citizens, cries of pain, grief, fear, and anger. Anguish is unanimous.

"Whoa. Talk about ruining the mood." Leon mutters. Their mother gulps, her face ashen. "Let's...let's go home..." Lonnie pushes her glasses higher up on her nose.

"Yeah..." She agrees.

...

The day before the reaping was the worst day ever. Lonnie came home frustrated and panicked. "They wouldn't buy it! They told me a girl who writes poetry cannot make a living!"

You see, Lonnie is a poet, often attempting to sell her work to the higher-ups. She sat down and out her head in her hands. "How will we pay for oil and milk now!?" The rant is cut off by Leon, who walks through the door. His head is down. "Leon, you're home! I was starting to-" Erica begins. Leon looks up. "Leon...what's wrong?"

Leon answers, "Nothing, Erica! Man of steel here!" He grins weakly.

But Lonnie knew better. Her twinstincts (Ha) were going off. Bad vibes.

"She was cheating." She guessed. She had always known!

Leon blinked. "What- NO! Stay out of my business you nerdy know-it-all freak!" He storms over to his bed and plunked down.

"Yep. Gia's a cheater." Lonnie concluded, grimacing. Erica scowled. "Ooh, that rat! I'll get her for hurting my Leo-lion!"

Little did they know the next day was only going to be worse.

...

Reaping day! *Hides*

Lonnie, Leon and their mother were dressed in their cleanest outfits. Erica was red eyed, muttering, "If they take any of you I'm gonna go berserk! Those low-down, slimy..."

This was the first time since she was eighteen that their mother was eligible to be reaped, and she was a mess. She had to get help by several adult friends as she went into the newly created area for adults. Lonnie and Leon stood shoulder to shoulder in the area for fifteens. Their escort for the district, Selena Bayer, gave a speech (good luck to all the citizens, May the odds be ever in your favor, bla, bla, bla)

And reached into the girls' ball. She opened the paper slowly, maybe so she didn't get a paper cut, maybe for dramatic effect.

"And our girl tribute is...Lonnie Weiscoff."

And so it began.

**R & R please!**


	2. A Coincidence- At Least We Think

**Hi. Here goes.**

...

** Chapter Two- A Coincidence- At Least We Think **

Leon felt as if he'd been sucker punched. Sure, Lonnie annoyed the heck out of him, but she was still his sister. He found himself gaping like a fish as Lonnie clutched the ruffles of her white dress and calmly walked toward the stage. Her face was extremely ashen.

He found himself thinking, _No, no, no... Lonnie no..._

But, they were twins, not psychics. He half-hoped his mother would volunteer for Lonnie- Mrs. Weiscoff was lethal- but to no avail.

Lonnie took her place. ''Now for the boy tribute!'' Selena grabbed a slip and laughed, her Capitol accent ringing off the stones as she read the name: ''Leon Weiscoff!''

Leon sucked in a breath and felt his gag reflex being triggered.

As he walked toward the stage in a daze, he caught Gia's eye- she was smirking at him. She mouthed the words _Go. Join your brat of a sister. _He remembered what had caused their breakup- but he made it to the stage before he could make himself get angry. He took his place next to Lonnie, who nodded at him reassuringly. But panic was evident in her intelligent eyes. Her glasses had slid down on her nose, but for once she didn't seem to care.

The Mayor of Four read his speech, but neither twin was paying attention. They were focused on Erica, who was screaming, her hands pressed tightly to her face. Lonnie shook her head slightly and mouthed the words: _Stay. You're fine. _

But Erica didn't feel like listening to her big sister for once. She screeched, ''Leon! Lonnie!'' And weaved through the crowd, too fast for anyone to grab her. It took Lonnie's only friends- Leah Kohl and Jason Tang -To restrain her. Leah had honey blond hair swept into a bun and coffee brown eyes. Her angular features made her seem a bit older than fifteen, but a lot of boys liked her. She wasn't interested in a relationship for this very reason- The reaping. But she did have her eye on one boy in particular...

Jason had dark brown hair. He, like Lonnie, wore glasses, behind the frames blue eyes flickered up to the stage. He frowned at Leon slightly- To which Leon thought _What? I'm about to be murdered! Can't you be nice for once? _- And then looked at Lonnie. ''Good luck,'' He muttered, smiling slightly. His features had a gangly cuteness- Skater-boy-ish. He grabbed Erica and went back to his place, glancing back at Lonnie one more time.

Leon felt a new emotion bubbling up inside him at that look...

But then it was time for him to shake hands with his sister. Which was stupid.

He grabbed her hand and shook it. Her hand was cold and clammy, his about the same. Then they were herded like cattle to the place where they would say goodbye. On the elevator, Lonnie asked quietly: ''Are you going to join the Careers?'' Already thinking strategy. That was so... _Lonnie. _

For once, the thought comforted him. ''I don't know,'' He said his voice an octave louder than hers, as usual.

... Part One...Preparation For Slaughter...

Lonnie and Leon, for some reason, were split up for goodbyes. (They were both gonna see the same people, so why did it matter?) But, nonetheless, they were split. The first people to see Lonnie were Jason and Leah.

''LONNIE!'' They both yelled, running up to her and enveloping her in a fierce hug.

She gasped for air. "Guys! You're-Gonna-Kill-me-before I even- get to the arena!''

They pulled away, and Jason glared at the peacekeepers guarding the door. ''They picked you on purpose...I know it...Maybe if I hijacked the system I could override the video and make it seem like they pronounced your name wrong...Like...Lidia West? That would work...''

''Jason,'' Lonnie said, spinning him around to face her, her eyes hard and determined. ''I'm not having you be punished over me-Look at me, Jay!'' His gaze had flickered down. ''Listen to me. You two-'' She choked up ''-You two are the best friends I've ever had, and I'll never forget you. So, when I- When I-'' She sobbed, unable to finish. ''I love you guys!'' She hugged them tightly. Jason smiled, but it was forced. ''Hey, now. You'll be fine. None of those other guys are half as smart as you. You'll get out. I believe in you...'' Leah nodded.

''Even Leon would agree, Lonnie. You annoy me sometimes, girl,'' She smiled. ''But you are the only reason I haven't fled the district.''

Leah dug in her pocket and brought out a bracelet. It was silver, and the charm was a heart. There was a picture on the front- Jason, Lonnie and Leah as eleven year olds, Jason being pushed off the pier by Leah, while Lonnie was bent over laughing.

''Guys...'' Lonnie said. ''This must have costed a fortune...''

They hugged again. Then, a Peacekeeper interrupted.

''Hurry it up- Other visitors waiting!'' He snapped. Leah grimaced. Jason gritted his teeth. Lonnie kissed Jason on the cheek and grinned at Leah weakly. ''Go,'' She told them. As they left- Jason, blushing wildly and Leah barely holding it together- Leah glared at the Peacekeeper. ''Screw you.'' She flipped him off. (WHAT! OoO)

.. Meanwhile... With Leon-

His first visitor was the one, the only- Gia!

''Why'd you come?'' He demanded.

''Oh, Leon. So young, so innocent. I came as a favor to the tailor, of course. My dad seems to like you and your sister- can't imagine why -And told me to give you each one of these.'' She held out two pieces of fabric, each with two words- ''GOOD LUCK'' However, Lonnie's was marred by black ink, and the smell of bleach, and as he touched the ink, his finger began to itch.

Itching powder.

Gia saw his face and smiled. ''Oh, I helped with Lonnie's. Hope she likes my little touches.''

He looked up- and the feeling he'd gotten at the reaping when he'd seen Jason looking at Lonnie returned.

But Gia smiled so innocently. ''What? Don't you like them? When you get back, I'm going to give you all the food you want, each wrapped in their own little cloth, with a message by me. I just need you to do one thing.''

''What?'' Leon asked stupidly.

''Make sure your sister doesn't come back alive.'' And with that she left. Leon blinked and stared at his cloth. He tucked it in his pocket. Then he looked at Lonnie's. He threw it in the trash, but he was uncertain about Gia's offer. ''All the food I want,'' He muttered. That would benefit Erica and their mother greatly.

But was it worth killing his twin?

**The rest of the goodbyes will be done in the next chapter. Review please!**


	3. The Train, The Fight, And The Cookie

**Hello**,** fellows! I promised myself I would get this up soon, so, here we go!**

**CHAPTER 3: The Train, The Fight, And The Cookie. **

Lonnie watched her next guest cautiously step through the door, grey eyes shiny. ''Lonnie?'' She asked.

''Sylvia? Sylvia May!'' This was the six-year-old Lonnie tutored! She did it for no money, though sometimes Sylvia insisted on paying her.

''Sylvia, you should be home. Your brother is safe!'' Sylvia had a twelve year old brother, Ethan.

''But yours isn't.'' Sylvia pointed out, stepping into the room completely. Lonnie pursed her lips. "Leon is strong. He'll be fine...He said it himself, I'm just a nerdy know it all."

Sylvia frowned. "Leon wouldn't say that."

"He did."

"Lonnie, your "nerdiness" will be what gives you victory. You just need to believe that you can do it." Smart kid.

"I can't believe I'm getting a pep talk from a six year old. Sylvia, don't you worry about me. You need to-"

"Here." Sylvia held a charm shaped like a half-heart. "Take it for your bracelet."

Lonnie's curiosity peaked. "Who has the other half?"

"Who do you think?"

Lonnie blinked. "Leon," she said. "Sylvia. This is LEON we're talking about. He won't accept it."

Sylvia smirked knowingly. "We'll see."

...

With Leon...

"Yo, L!" Kayden Musta stepped in. "Hear ya plannin' on dying!" Leon grinned.

"Kay! Nice to see ya man! And drop the slang, brother, we're in a stuffy type place!" The two bro hug.

"Ha ha, alright. Please don't call me Kay." He raked his hand through his blond hair.

"Okay, Kay."

Kayden sighed. "Anyway. . . Dude, why didn't your mom volunteer? It kinda sucks that ya hafta fight your sis."

"Would you rather I fought my mom?"

Kayden put his hands up in a _cool it, _gesture. "Hey, man. Just a thought, since ya have those creepy twin powers."

"Um...Creepy twin powers?"

"Yeah, man! That crazy aura-vibe crap!?"

"O...kay...but, anyhow, it won't matter..."

"Dude," Kayden's face turned serious. "This is your _sister. _You can't just tell me you won't care when her face shows in the anthem, signifying _her death?" _

"I-"

"A bloody death."

"I-"

"A painful one."

"I-"

"Where her killer was taunting her the whole time...The Capitol cheering him on..."

Leon gritted his teeth. "SHUT. YOUR. MOUTH." The words were low and harsh, a verbal whip.

Kayden shrugged. "It'll suck for me, too."

"Why?"

He grinned playfully. "Your sister is a good date." He made a kiss face.

"That's it, you're dead!" Leon pounced, but Kayden dodged easily.

"Ha! You do care!"

Leon sighed. "Whatever."

...

Back with Lonnie!

..

"My baby girl!" Mrs. Weiscoff ran into the room, Erica trailing.

They embraced Lonnie, Erica obviously miffed. "Lonnie. Get away from the Cornucopia quickly, run, got it? Don't engage a fight with anyone unless-"

"Erica. Message received. Live to see another day." Lonnie answered, smiling. Erica frowned.

"Mom. Why couldn't you volunteer? You dare to yell "my baby girl," when you had a chance to save her?" Erica accused, glaring at Mrs. Weiscoff.

"I..." Mrs. Weiscoff frowned. "Erica, grounded."

_"What!?" _Erica exclaimed.

"Erica," Lonnie intervened. "_UNgrounded._ And, mom, please be civilized. Erica does have a point." Lonnie felt bad ganging up on her mother, but couldn't help it. "Now, you are going to have to see two of your children die. Really, what's worth more? Your safety or your family's safety?"

Lonnie's mother frowned. "Leon will be fine,"

_Leon will._

_Why _did everyone feel they had to mention him?!

Suddenly, memories came flooding back rapidly.

Lonnie was about five. Erica wasn't born yet, so the twins were still the center of attention. Or, at least one. It always seemed Leon got all the attention, what with his athletic skill.

"Leon!" Their mother yelled. "Hold up your sports award so mommy can get a picture!" Lonnie had asked, "Mom, can I be in the picture? I got an A on my spelling-"

"Leon, look at the camera!"

"Mom-"

"Lonnie," a voice said. It was her dad, who had been murdered two months before Erica's birth. His face was laced with sympathy. "Lets go play, why don't we?"

..

"It was dad," she muttered. "What?" Mrs. Weiscoff asked.

Lonnie snapped. "Dad...HE made me feel accepted. But now I know...you FAVOR LEON."

"Lonnie. Don't be-"

"WELL I'M NOT LEON!" She shouted. "I'm Lonnie! You have something seriously wrong with your head, mother! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT MY SAFETY! DAD DID! I bet..." Her sudden outburst was nuts, but so many early memories of favoritism... _**"I**_ _**bet **__**you killed dad."**_

The words had immediate effect. Mrs. Weiscoff gasped. ''Lonnie...How dare you accuse me, your mother, of such a thing...I loved your father! That's it. Erica, let's go.''

''Mom, but-'' Erica was on the verge of tears.

''ERICA. NOW!'' They walked toward the door, Erica pleading to stay. ''Why?'' Mrs. Weiscoff demanded. ''You don't know this girl, she's no sister of yours. And no daughter of mine.''

They leave. ''What...?'' Lonnie whispered.

...

''Leon?" A little six year old girl edged into the room. ''Hi, I'm Sylvia May. Your sister tutors me.''

''Uh, then why are you talking to me, Sylvia what's-her-name?''

''May. Sylvia May. And, I have something.'' She held out a rope bracelet with one charm- A half heart.

''Uh... Thanks?''

"Leon Shade Weiscoff. You need more than good looks and strength to win. It may be a part, but you also need something that you don't have: Cleverness, and modesty. You need someone with those traits if you can't get them yourself."

"You are WAY TOO SMART, kid. I don't even get what you're-"

"You need Lonnie."

"Ha. Sure. And you need a hole in your head."

"Leon. You know you care about her."

Leon gritted his teeth. "WHY do people keep bringing HER into it?! These goodbyes are I supposed to be for ME! I don't want to hear about LONNIE all the time!"

In fact, it was Lonnie's fault he broke up with the hottest girl-and the only girl- he'd ever been with.

Flashback...

Gia suddenly pulled away from him. He leaned forward, but her hand touched his chest and harshly pushed him back. "Leon, how much do you love me?"

Leon blinked, confused by the question. "Um..."

"What I mean is, would you do ANYTHING for me, and forgive me for anything I did?"

"Um...Yeeeeeeees?"

"Okay, then. This will be easier. Simple. I hate your twin sister."

This comment brought him back to reality. He blinked. "Lonnie? Why?"

"She's a brat! She thinks she's **_so_ **cool just because she gets the highest marks in the class! I mean, just because she's better at math(s) (depending on where you're from) and reading doesn't mean she's smarter than us!"

(CoughcoughyesitdoesCoughCough)

For some reason, Leon was beginning to get mad at Gia. Good moment-ruined!

"It's so bad I've been needing a stress reliever. Not you, of course, you look too much like her."

"So...this stress reliever is...?"

"Andy Lock."

**"WHAT!? You're cheating on me? With...with him!?"**

Gia shrugged. "Cheating, relieving stress, big dif."

"I...I can't be with you any more." Leon said, stepping away from her. "I...Can't trust you,"

...

Soooo...there ya go.

Sylvia shrugged. "Think about it. You two are literally two halves of a whole person- This ''twins'' thing is going to come back to bite you in the butt.''

''It already has,''

...

His meeting with his parents was a teary one that we need not go into-at least not now. The train was mobbed- reporters and such. After the train finally chuffed away, Leon sighed and sat down, while Lonnie stood uncomfortably. Leon grabbed a cookie off a large buffet table. He took a bite. ''Mm, chocolate peanut butter!''

Lonnie scoffed. ''Where would you get the money to ever buy a cookie to know- Gia.''

Leon felt his goofy smile withering. ''Yeah, Lonnie. Gia is the cause of everything fun I do.''

Lonnie rolled her eyes. ''Leon, you know that's not what I meant. She's the tailor's kid, you were dating her. Of course she's gonna give you money.''

Leon gritted his teeth. ''You're going to be crushed like a bug out there, you know that right? After all, you know everything.''

''Leon, please. You cannot be joking about our current situation.''

''But it's not a joke. You are SO gonna die.'' Lonnie glared at him and crushed his cookie into bits before storming into her room.

**Review please? I've got literally one. XD No, no, no pressure. Have a good day!**


	4. The Train Ride

**Hey, hey! Let's get the ball rolling!**

**Chapter four: The Train Ride...**

Confession time: Lonnie threw a tantrum as soon as she got to her train room. She slammed the door, leaned against it, and burst into tears. She honestly felt hurt that her own twin brother would say that- If it were Jason were here, he wouldn't say anything like that.

But of course she didn't want Jason here. She didn't really want Leon here either, but at least he had a chance. He was athletic, charming. And what was she, really? A super nerd with hipster glasses. She bawled her eyes out, cursing the Capitol, perfectly aware they were most likely watching.

She glared at the make up table in the room through her tears. _No amount of make up will help me now. _Lonnie swept her arm over it, knocking the various bottles and cases to the floor. Eventually she cried herself dry and fell asleep in the plush sofa near the window, refusing to let herself sleep in their bed.

...

Leon looked at the crushed cookie in his hand and sighed. _Why the heck did I say that? It's not like I'm going to win either...right? Mom thought I would...Erica seemed mad at me though._

He walked into his own room and sat on the bed with a sigh. He looked at the scenery out his window, they should be close to district three by now. He didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep until there was a knock at the door- "Leon, dinner," The escort-He was sure it started with an S- Called.

Stretching, he went into the dining car. Lonnie was already there, her eyes red and the look on her face making it clear she was miserable. Next to her was Finnick Odair, smiling at the Escort winningly. Another Victor, Mags, sat next to him. Leon sat across from Lonnie, who glared at him. "Love you too," He said, trying to look sympathetic, despite the fact he was grinning like an idiot.

Lonnie rolled her eyes and fixed her glasses. She took a sip of a fizzy drink he didn't recognize. "It's called soda," Finnick said. "Just don't drink it too fast!" He warned. Leon took a cautious sip. The fizz popped in his mouth, lemon-lime flavored juice washing over his tongue.

"Mmm," He said. "That's...wow."

Dinner was there then, more food than he even knew existed. Lonnie looked at the meat before her nervously. "Ummm...And this is...?"

Finnick answers-Talkative guy. "Lamb. Try it,"

Lonnie frowned at it. "I'm okay with steak, wild dog, fish, and even horse sometimes. But lambs? That just seems cruel."

Leon took a bite of his own. "Tastes okay to me." He said. (Don't ask me how it tasted, never had lamb before, nor do I want to have it.)

There was much more, though- Stews, soups, more meat, fruit, bread. And not the salty district four bread they always had had. Puffy rolls, warm and buttery- Definitly NOT from Four.

After they'd eaten their fill, Mags said something to Finnick, who leaned forward slightly.

"Mags is right. Early curfew, you two. We'll be in the Capitol by about four thirty in the morning, we're going to need to stop for gas and repairs."

So they went to bed. Lonnie thoroughly brushed her teeth and laid on the sofa again, folding her hands over her chest. "Heaven help me..."

..

Leon, however, swished briefly with mouthwash, changed into boxers and a white t-shirt, and climbed under the covers. He immediately zonked out.

...

"Up, you adorable twinsies!" Selena yelled. "We're heeeeeeeeere!" Lonnie groaned at "Twinsies". This, she thought, was the beginning of a huge amount of "Twinsie" propaganda. She woke up fully, acknowledging that her hair was a poofy shrub. She took a short shower and got dressed in a blue button up shirt with black pants. She found a hair-tie and put her dark hair in a pony tail.

She walked into the dining car, and this time Leon had beat her to it, dressed in a green button up with blue jeans. "Hey," he greeted her.

"Good morning," she said back, sitting down. Finnick and Mags, along with Selena, were seated already. Leon shoveled some homefries into his mouth. His plate was nearly empty, which was a surprise, since there'd been enough food for three. Lonnie took a sip of the orange liquid before her-Orange juice. She took her fork and stabbed her eggs so the yolk bled out. She dipped her toast in it.

"So," she said. "It's four forty five in the morning. We're pulling into the Capitol. Isn't it time to discuss strategy?"

"Yeah," Leon agreed, wiping crumbs off his chin. "What advice do you have to offer?"

Mags shook her head and babbled. Lonnie was sure she heard the words "Eager beavers". Finnick said, "We'll get to that after the chariots. For now, I better warn you: The prep teams are full of idiots. Just, I beg you, try to deal with it until they're finished, okay?"

The twins didn't like the sound of that. They exchanged a look that held a short conversation:

_Uh oh._

_No kidding, Sherlock._

**_So...that's that! Sorry this is going so slow, I want to give you fellows time to process it all. :) Bye!_**


	5. Ouch! Touchy Topic!

**Why do I always do an intro before the chapter starts? Hmm...I'll have to find that out and get back to you...in another intro, of course. Also, I am just realizing that I've made a switch in tenses in this fic- sorry to all for whom that is a pet peeve. I take a long time in between chapters, and often forget things like that. **

_**Chapter 5-** **Ouch!**** Touchy Topic!**_

"Wow!" One of the members of Leon's prep team exclaimed in her ghastly accent.

They were three girls-I know, I know: Weird- Tiana, who was a very stick-like woman in her thirties with artificial silver hair and pale skin with orange flame designs here and there, and sparkles splashed on her cheekbones. Her eyes were golden-brown, possibly her natural color.

The second was Kelly, who would be rather attractive if she wasn't so Capitol-ized. She had blonde hair with brown and blue streaks through it, and green spiral designs around her green eyes. She had curves, but they were covered by her poofy dress. She was new, not helping all that much.

Third was an older woman named Rosemary. She had dark skin and black hair that had yellow and orange streaks. She was more heavy set, like so many of the citizens. She had brown eyes hidden behind grey contacts. She had jewels on her face, replacing her eyebrows and encircling her eyes.

"Wow!" Kelly repeated. "We got a hottie!"

"Kelly!" Rosemary scolded. "Be professional!"

Tiana said nothing.

Leon was flattered, but creeped out. A Captiol Stylist making a pass at him?! Uh, yeah...NO.

''Erm,'' Leon stuttered. ''Thanks...?''

Soon they had groomed him like he was a pink fluffy poodle. And considering he had to be nude for half of it...you know Leon will be VERY reluctant to talk about it.

"Oh, here's Toby!" Rosemary exclaimed happily. "He's your stylist. A real cutie, too." She winked.

''Thanks Rose,'' A voice said. In the doorway stood a young man. Maybe Rosemary found him attractive, but if you saw him, the first words out of your mouth would be "Is it a he or a she?" Because you really couldn't tell unless he spoke.

His hair was white and poofy-most likely a wig-with one yellow stripe on it. He wore blue lipstick, purple and back eyeshadow-it seriously looked like he had two black eyes- ''As Rose just said, I'm Toby, your stylist.'' He grinned. ''Think you're attractive, do you? We'll just see.''

Leon's first thought? ''Oh, crap.''

...

Lonnie watched, frowning, as her prep team deliberated over what to do with her.

''...She has nice eyes,'' A middle aged woman with neon green hair and lips said.

''Yeah, so? I do too!'' Another younger one with pink hair and lavender eyes said.

''Yeah, but hers are naturally that way, Opal.'' Said a guy with blue hair and artificially red eyes.

"Shut up, Clayton!" Opal snapped.

The middle aged woman wacked them both upside the head. "You two! We have a job to do!"

"Yeowch!"

"Did you have to mess up my wig, Sandra?!"

They looked back at Lonnie.

"Anyway, we have work to do." Clayton said. He grabbed what looked like hot wax.

"I don't suppose you...ah...shave at home, do you, honey?" Sandra asked. Lonnie felt color flood to her face. "Do I have to answer that?" She asked, shoving her hands up under her glasses to hide her eyes.

"That's answer enough," Opal giggled.

"Uggghhhh." Lonnie groaned.

...

Soon the chariots were ready to go.

The twins were physically, but mentally they were really wishing that the Chariot Parade was casual attire. Well, not really, because "casual" meant "strange" in the Capitol.

They were dressed in sparkly blue tunics with shell wreaths on their heads, and a trident they were told to hold in the middle.

"I need my glasses!" Lonnie said for the thousandth time. The prep teams had taken them-said they made her look uglier. She asked for contacts, but unless she wanted purple eyes...

She had her eyes squinted, struggling to sort the colorful blurry mess before her.

District Two then departed. "No time, get in!" Lonnie's stylist, Tulip, said. They stepped in, Leon getting in first and pulling Lonnie in. Lonnie grabbed the trident Leon held in the middle.

As District Three left, Leon said, "Tulip!" And waved her over. He bent over and whispered something in her ear. She frowned. "What? What'd you say?"

Then the chariot began to move. Lonnie squinted ahead, scowling.

"Here," Leon said, shoving something at her. She blindly grabbed them. "My glasses!" She gasped. "How?"

"Tulip had them in a dress pocket. When I waved her over I just said random stuff in her ear while I grabbed them. Can't have you tripping and making a fool of us."

Lonnie put her glasses on and smiled. "Thanks."

''Don't mention it,'' He said. looking ahead. The Capitol citizens pointed and cheered.

"District four! District four!"

It seemed like it took twenty years just to get to the final loop in the look-at-the-cute-little-corpses fest.

When it was finally over, Tulip flipped out.

"Are. You. INSANE!? Glasses are sooo out, even a District citizen should know that! Ugh!"

As she stormed away, Leon snickered.

"Yeah, Lonnie, don't you, like, know that?" He asked in a mediocre Tulip impression.

Lonnie smiled. Just a smirk. But it was enough to encourage Leon to continue.

"Like, who cares if you smash into a wall? It's publicity!"

Lonnie laughed a little. She had forgotten how likeable Leon could be. Maybe the Gia withdrawal would do him some good.

Finnick was pleased with them. Mags-well, it sounded enthusiastic.

They got floor four, obviously. Despite the fact that they didn't have a bird's eye view of the Capitol-which wouldn't be too desirable anyway-it was really nice.

It was probably set up like the other suites, but the theme was sea green. There was a faint saltwater scent that made the twins homesick.

Their rooms had king sized beds with a blue quilt that looked like waves breaking when you moved it. They had robotic closets, their own bathrooms, and Lonnie had a make-up table. Well, Leon did too, and trust me, he complained to Finnick so much that even the pretty boy himself had it taken out.

As they all sat in the main room to watch the recap of the parade, Leon suddenly decided to make small talk. He didn't feel like being chewed out for the parade "fiasco", and thought that talking to Lonnie would avoid that. So he asked, "Did mom tell you goodbye?"

Lonnie shuffled uncomfortably. "Er...yeah. Why?"

"What'd she say?" Leon pressed.

"N-nothing of note, really." Lonnie responded. _I don't want to talk about this, I don't want to talk about this, I don't want to talk about this!_ "Just the usual g-goodbye " Her eyes filled with tears against her will. She attempted to blink them away, but failed. "Her disowning me, saying she favors you. Whatever."

Leon frowned, looking concerned. "Lonnie, are you okay?"

Lonnie abruptly stood. "No," she sobbed, "But at least I'll die knowing that mom loved one of us." She stormed away into what she supposed was her room, anger and sadness and fear boiling inside her. She did not want to seem like the baby she was being. Had she been paired with anyone else, she would be seen as quiet but tough. She was failing miserably at doing that with Leon.

Her thoughts jumped to Erica. Her sister had always looked up to Lonnie more than she had their mother. That was to be expected. Their mother was an egotistical hypocrite who...She stopped herself. Erica. She was thinking about Erica. Not their mother. Not Leon. Erica.

Lonnie could remember days where she would just take Erica for a walk, and they wouldn't talk for a long time.

Then Lonnie would explain to Erica about something going on in their life. Usually bad. And Erica would always listen. Always. Then she would say,

"Oh, I was wondering when we would take a walk about that."

And Lonnie would smile and take her to the town square so they both could say hello to the butcher's daughter, who was often put to work late in the day and usually waited for them. She was Erica's best friend.

Leon was never involved in these days. Why would he be? Listening was not a skill he possessed.

...


End file.
